In Love With My Tutor
by InuLoverGurl
Summary: sango and her two friends kagome and rin have been asigned to tutor three students at their college.but sparks fly when the tutors fall for who there tutoring.inuXsan please review after reading. if you don't like inuxsan then don't READ THANK YOU!
1. tutor list

**Writer-**_inulovergurl  
_**char_-_**_Inuyasha  
Sango  
Miroku  
Kagome  
Sesshomaru  
__Rin(older)  
_

_Summary-sango and her two friends are college students, when three hot boys are asigned as the ones they have to tutor things get crazy.weeks later theres more then tutoring going on._

* * *

"OMG"kagome yelled throwing pillows at sango."i'm not joking,so what he did was pick up the spaghetti and throw it in her shirt and everyone in the restaurant were laughing so hard and some were shocked, and i think the boy was only 7 or something and i think i was 7 to but i remenber just fine"sango said jumping on the chair 

"i don't believe that sango"rin said crossing her legs and filing her nails

"i not playing, i'm for real, and he had silver hair and so did the little boy with him"sango said rolling on the rug in front of the door.suddenly a knock on the door made the girls jump,sango jumped up and ran to the door

"oh look it's the tutor list"sango said shuting the door and falling on it."let me see" both rin and kagome ran up to sango sticking their heads over her shoulder

"ok we are tutoring boys named Inuyasha,Miroku, and Sesshomaru"sango said then jumped away groping the paper

"ok girls lets get ready to meet those boys, i mean men"sango said stoping at the door and posing then walking in.

"rin that girl is crazy i can't believe it"kagome said pushing her hands in the air."i know, i'm so glad i'm her roommate and your, you both are great friends"rin said going to her room to find an outfit with kagome right behind her.

* * *

"ok girls we are ready to meet and tutor these boys"sango said wearing a jean mini skirt with orange lining and a orange tube top with a  
diamond shaped patch that said sango in the middle and wedge heels that is open toed.rin on the other hand was wearing a pink shirt that said_ "don't call me a bitch unless you what me to be one"_ writen in black and black capris with buttens at the bottom and pink and black adidas.kagome had on a green halter top with a chocolate brown shorts and brown heels with spaghetti straps

"i feel sexy"rin said puting her hand on her hips."me 2"kagome said."me 3" sango said playfully

"now lets go meet the boys"kagome said puting her hand on sango and rin's shoulders and smiling

* * *

ok it's my first story i hope you like it and tell me if you like the outfit i made for the girls. **thank you!**


	2. Beautiful tutores

**Writer-**_inulovergurl In Love With My Tutor_  
**char_-_**_Inuyasha chapter-2  
Sango  
Miroku  
Kagome  
Sesshomaru  
__Rin(older)  
_

_Summary-sango and her two friends are college students, when three hot boys are asigned as the ones they have to tutor things get crazy.weeks later theres more then tutoring going on._

* * *

Inuyasha sat at the desk with his laptop trying to write a term paper"damn, how the hell do you writer a term paper,somebody help me"he yell putting his head on the desk 

"what hell do you want"sesshomaru yelled at him."i need help,ask miroku if he can help me"  
"inuyasha you'll be better off asking a dog, the only thing miroku can do on a computer is cyber and look up porn"sesshomaru said droping his self on the sofa

"i hear that"miroku yelled pointing a bebe gun loaded with darts at sesshomaru  
"don't shoot me with no dart i'll kick your ass you ass clown"sesshomaru said turning the tv on to channel 10

"dammit"sesshomaru yelled "look at all those reporters and photographers"he said making miroku and inuyasha turn to watch

"**Fucking vultures**"inuyasha said outloud

"hey aren't we suppost to meet those tutors today"muroku said in a dumb tone of voice."oh yea, we are going to the library to meet them"sesshomaru added

* * *

"is me or is this library just cold and lonly"inuyasha said looking the mystery books."no it's just to quiet in here miroku said.inuyasha looked througgh book after book then he bumped into a girl 

"oops sor.."he coulded speak anymore the he just layed eyes on is the cutest girl he'ed ever seen

"hi"she said

"hi"inuyasha replied  
"so you like mysteries huh?"she asked him  
"yeah they are great to read when your bored in the middle of the night"  
"yeah they are, so my name is sango whats yours  
"your sango, your the girl who i had to meet here for the tutoring classes"inuyasha asked pulling her over to the table."your inuyasha,i was expecting someone else but i'll be happy to tutor you

"great but can you wait here i have to tell my brother and my friend"inuyasha said looking around for them"oh you mean the tall onu with silver hair and the one with black hair"she anwsered

"yea them"  
"oh my friends rin and kagome are tutoring them

"oh we all have different tutors, cool"inuyasha said with a smile"so what should we shudy first"

"what do you need help in"sango asked pulling out her laptop."well first i want help on writing my term paper

* * *

_sesshomaru and rin ...outside the library in the grass under a tree. _

"your telling me you don't need help in anything at all"  
"yup my grades are as good as good gets"  
"then why did you sign up for a tutor"rin asked putting all her books in her bag 

"where are you going"sessshomaru asked her

"to find someone who realy needs to be tutored"rin said getting up"ok listen i signed up for this because i didn't want to help my brother with his work so now he has one"sesshomaru anwsered making rin sit down"ok i'll sit with you till this is over but only till then after i'm going to get a new person to tutor"rin said sitting down next to him leaning on the tree.

* * *

_kagome and miroku on the bolcany in the library with the history books _

"ok miroku we'll start with the greek language, do you know anything about it"kagome asked 

"well i know that it's used to make smaller words"he said sliding his hand alittle to the right"well then you should know many words we use are made from greek words s..."kagome stop her words the turned and slaped miroku

"**you perv**" kagome said harshly then moved over abit,

* * *

ok my story is not long but i intend on making it longer review please thank you! 


	3. why you home so late?

Writer-_inulovergurl In Love With My Tutor_  
**char_-_**_Inuyasha chapter-2  
Sango  
Miroku  
Kagome  
Sesshomaru  
__Rin(older)  
_

_Summary-sango and her two friends are college students, when three hot boys are asigned as the ones they have to tutor things get crazy.weeks later theres more then tutoring going on._

* * *

sango walk in to her dorm to see rin and kagome sitting on the big sofa."sango where in the world have you been"kagome asked  
"yea sango it is almost midnight"rin added to kagome's sentence 

"nothing you guys i'm fine"

"sango tutoring ended at three, it's now 11:22 "

"ok i'll tell you what happened,...me and inuyasha finished are lesson at 3:50 so we went for a snack...

_flashback_

ok inuyasha it's three so tutoring is over"sango said puting her stuff away."hey sango you wonna join me for a snack"  
"i'ed love to"  
"so what do you want"inuyasha asked holding the library door for her.  
"umm how about ice cream"  
"cool"he walked her all the way to the little building in front of the beach

"so what kind do you want"  
"strawberry"?inuyasha asked her  
"i hate strawberry"sango said  
"your the first girl i ever met who hates strawberry"  
"that mackes me different right"  
"i guess  
--------------------------

"so we went to his doom,i guess miroku and sesshomaru didn't make it back yet but while we talked are selfs to sleep...

---------------------------

"so what you wonna do"inuyasha asked falling out on his bed backwards  
"i don't know, wonna play 20 questions"  
"what"s that"  
"it's when you ask question about someone and if you guess it before 20 questions you lose"

"omg you have dog ears"sango said just notising  
"you just notised"?inuyasha said happily  
"yeah but why you so happy about it"  
"because when i meet people all they do is ask me about my ears"

sango walked over to him and started rubbing his ears"well i like them and they don't make me think any less of you dog boy"

minuts later

"inuyasha"sango looked around to him"he's sleep"she said leaning back, falling asleep her self  
---------------

"now you know why i'm home late, good night girls"sango said walking to her room  
"kagome you don't think anything went on other then that"rin asked

"no i think thats it"  
--------------------------  
"morning girls" rin said puting two glasses of orange juice in front of them and grabing one for herself

"morning"the said at the same time  
"had a good rest, cause your gonna need it for tutoring and classes

"omg"kagome yelled droping her head on the table  
"what's wrong kagome"in asked turning from hot stove

"nothing, so rin why and you in the girls kitchen cooking, didn't the cook tell you not to cook here anymore"

"fuck what she says, we wake up at six in the morning and she gets here at eight and i'm hungry so i'm cooking"rin said turning around

knock knock.they all turned to see inuyasha

"hi sango"  
"inuyasha how did you get here, this is the girls part of the building"sango said rn up to him and hugging him  
"girls this is inuyasha the one i'm tutoring"  
"hey inuyasha"they said at the same time  
"are you kagome"he asked pointing to kagome  
"yea why"

"well um miroku says you have a nice ass and you to rin and sango to"  
"who's miroku"rin asked  
"oh he's one kagome tutored"inuyasha said

"well i'ed better go before i get seen in the girls dooms by the dean"  
"bye inuyasha they said"

"song you didn't tell us he was that sexy"kagome said  
"oh please wait till you see his brother"rin said

* * *

review please! thank you. 


End file.
